


Where a Dead Man Called Out

by SansyFresh



Series: the way things are [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Bittersweet Ending, Death, Edge has LV, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Hunger Games AU, Hurt/Comfort, If anymore tags need added tell me!, M/M, No Fluff, Not In Chronological Order, Panic Attacks, Rus doesn't, Series, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Traps, graphic depictions of injuries, hard angst, ya'll know what that implies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: for his love to flee.
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale)
Series: the way things are [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624378
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	Where a Dead Man Called Out

**Author's Note:**

> hey idk i was listening to Hanging Tree and its really good and i love the Hunger Games and im a whore for spichoney, what can i say??
> 
> other stuff will be posted later today lol mind the tags on this one. yeah its not very long but theres a lot packed in there, ya dig?
> 
> enjoy ;)

Rus couldn’t help but notice the scars. They were hard to miss, even before they were dropped in this hellhole, but he’d never gotten an up close view of them like this. 

The thing about Edge, was that he was a prideful son of a bitch. He seemed particular in the things he could control, and grumpy about the things he couldn’t. He was from District 11, one of the poorest, the one over the agriculture. It gave him strength, strength that Rus didn’t have. Where he’d learned to wield knives and swords with such precision without getting caught and executed, Rus had no idea. 

Where he’d gotten the scars… well, Rus had a few guesses. It wasn’t uncommon for troublemakers to be whipped, beaten within an inch of their lives for even the smallest offences. Edge must have been a hell of a problem to get those kinds of wounds, the cracks and breaks uneven and healed poorly. 

Rus glanced up, catching sight of that awful crack in Edge’s socket once more, and felt bile climb up his throat. He knew just how Edge had gotten  _ that  _ one, he thought sourly. These stupid games, the stupid capitol, making them,  _ forcing  _ them to bleed each other for their perverse entertainment. 

He’d curse them all aloud if it wouldn’t kill their chances of getting out of here. That whole “Rule Amendment!” had been a shock and a half, but he and Edge were getting out of here. Rus was getting back to Blue, and Edge… Edge was getting back to whatever family he had, back in his district. He never spoke about anyone, but he always kept a small metal band tight around his middle finger. Rus never asked, and Edge never told.

“We need to move.” Edge said gruffly, standing and slinging his pack over his back and taking off in some random direction without waiting for Rus to scramble to follow. Rus rolled his eyes, but fell in step behind him. 

They’d made it this damn far. They’d get to the end no matter what blood Rus got on his hands. Even if he’d been scrubbing them clean every chance he’d gotten, even if he’d picked at the stains until his phalanges were sore. Even if Edge had to save him, again and again, because he couldn’t save his damn self. 

Walking behind Edge, he couldn’t even appreciate the beauty of the forest around them, his own plains filled home pale in comparison to all the trees and foliage. The only thing on his mind was listening, the way Edge had taught him, for any disturbances in the forest around them that weren’t their own. If they were being followed, tracked or tailed, Edge would be the first to know, but Rus wanted to help as much as he was able, and if that meant giving Edge a good few seconds headstart to turn and use that stupid knife for its job?

Then that’s what he’d do. He already had blood on his hands. What was a little more?


End file.
